


Losing Control

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Inner Medley [23]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodlust, Gen, Inspired by Music, Madness, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merging with Vanitas was not what he had expected.</p><p>Song: Lose Control by Evanescence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is so far away from what I usually write. While I have written some fight scenes, I suck at them. Like horribly. I can't even imagine them in my head which does not help. So, that is why the fighting portion of this is so lame. Aqua doesn't suck, I just suck at writing T.T

Merging with Vanitas was not what he had expected. Instead of entering his body as a foreign entity in pursuit of taking him over, Vanitas actually _merged_ with him. He could feel darkness coiling within him, spreading through his veins. Memories and thoughts of Vanitas mingled with his own, and he could feel his very being reshaping itself back into a semblance of the person he used to be. He had been immersed in darkness for so long that the part of him that was Vanitas longed for it. He wanted to keep it, use it, _create_ it. That part of him that remained Ventus knew that darkness was dangerous and that he shouldn’t give up his light, but the darkness was quite persuading. It whispered seductively into the ear of his mind of power, of pleasure that the light could never offer. What light remained was soon quenched to a small contained substance. Ventus breathed in the feeling of power which circulated his body and felt the stirring of a devilish grin. It was satisfying.

He scanned the horizon spotting Aqua, who was staring at him in disbelief, Master Xehanort, who was still engaging Terra, and the X-blade, which now rested in his palm. In his reforming, he had nearly forgotten that this had been the entire purpose of it. The keyblade was heavier than other keyblades he’d wielded, as if the magnitude of its power had solidified the very substance. His devilish grin widened, if that was even possible. As the amnesiac Ventus his life had been contrasted by constant rules. Now everything about the situation was liberating. No one could hold him back now—even though Master Xehanort would try—not darkness and not light. The X-blade was the perfect mixture of both, and it granted him perfect manipulation of both.

He could still remember Aqua and her kindness, but he also remembered how she had looked down on him, as if he were a helpless child, and right now the yearning to fight, to test his new strength, gnawed at him like a shark ripping at his side. So, he spread his legs and raised the keyblade high above his head. In response, her face jolted and she readied herself, apparently able to detect that he wasn’t the same Ven that she knew anymore. Maybe this fight would be worth a challenge.

She stood waiting, probably still hesitant to hurt her friend. He sneered before releasing a blast of dark energy. She blocked the blast, but the impact caused her to skid backward.

“Ven, are you still in there?” Her voice was sad and anxious.

“What are you talking about? I _am_ Ventus. You don’t recognize me?” he mocked, voice heavy with scorn.

She cringed. “Ven, please don’t do this.”

He cackled, feeling it bubble in his throat like a carbonated beverage. He lounged, keyblade ricocheting off hers. “Oh, I will. And I will enjoy every moment of it.”

Aqua’s face tightened, first in sorrow, then in resignation. Without a word, she ground her feet into the dirt, pushing forward with momentum. Pushed back, he held his stance before throwing all his force to the side, knocking the woman to the ground. She flipped upward, charging at him with an overhead strike. Before the strike could land, he hit her with a bombardment of dark energy. Purple-black surged from her in dust clouds as she hacked. Forcing herself up, she spun in a circle, but Ventus did a backflip out of the way.

“You may be fast, but you still won’t hit me.” Teleporting behind her, he struck forward with the X-blade, infusing it with dark energy. It hit her square in the back, the energy sizzling across her skin like lightning. She cried out, a splash of blood shooting from her gaping mouth. Before she had a chance to recover, Ven blasted her in the same spot with a barrage of fireballs. Now charred and covered in red, her back was beyond repair.

She crumpled forward, eyes looking hazy. “Ven,” she murmured on tired lips.

Smirking down at her, Ven raised the X-blade and slashed downward like an axe into a log. She screamed at each blow, blood soon splattering. Breaking for a second, he leaned down to dip a finger in the warm substance. It was thick and sticky. Licking at it, something in him snapped. With further enthusiasm, he struck her, again and again, until blood littered the ground and her skin was bruised and ripped. Gnashes covered her entire body and her breathing was shallow, that of someone just barely holding on.

Crouching in front of her, he gazed into her hazy stare. “You look nice like this, below me where you belong. You were such an earsore with all your talk of light and friendship. What you wanted—what we all really wanted—was power. The power I now have.” He dug the heel of his shoe against her head, watching as it compressed into the earth. Blood and guts oozed, only making him grin wider.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost added a bit at the end where Ven reawoke and essentially when insane from the sight of what he did, but I chose better of it. For one it wouldn't make sense that he would suddenly wake up afterward, and second, it would be too painful to write.


End file.
